Pictured Rebel
by Melancholy's Sunshine
Summary: Short Father-son story


Six ran down the dimly lit providence halls. His feet making a rhythmic thud on the floor. He thought he would've out grown this when he had found him. He had been all over providence. If he couldn't find a thirteen year old boy then what kind of agent was he? He needed to find Rex. Not long ago he had started to act his supposed age. An irritable teen.

He sprints past Holiday's office and then stops. He walks back to the door and stands for a minute.

"He doesn't understand!" yelled Rex from inside the room.

"He's an agent. Not a nanny Rex," said Holiday.

"Yeah, but he never had to go through not knowing!"

"But he doesn't have parents either."

Six stood silently outside the door. He knew that they were talking about him. He wasn't bothered by it. All he needed was to know where Rex was. He was important to providence. A sign for a brighter future for humanity. And that was all he needed to feel. He walked away.

"I just wish he'd see me as something like a son."

"You barely know him."

"But, he was the only person who was there; he was the one who brought me here. I thought…, I thought he cared about me," Rex said downcast. He couldn't remember Six bringing him to Providence. But other people told him about what they knew. Rex didn't know why he couldn't remember.

Rex walked out of the room. Normally he would've gone around talking to other Providence agents. But he didn't feel up to it. He walked to his room. Bobo wasn't there. He was playing cards with Callan. He walked into his room to lie down on his bed. He drifted to sleep thinking about how his life would be if Six, was his dad.

He didn't see a fishing trip or basketball. He saw sword fighting in the yard, with real blades. And strangely. He was having fun. A small smile from Six. Despite not knowing Six for very long, he was the only person he really remembered. Deeply engrossed in sleep, he didn't notice a, unique nightly visitor.

Normally he wouldn't visit. Six. But Rex's words nagged the back of his mind.

"_He doesn't understand!"_

Despite his training and his ability to put things out of his mind, it lingered. Almost painfully. Rex slept soundly on his bed. Six walked closer. He wasn't surprised when Rex moved his hand in his sleep. But he was surprised when it grabbed his. Six didn't pull away. It wasn't something he was used to. He was raised by One. But he never had anyone reaching for his hand. Even in sleep.

"Dad," Rex mumbled in his sleep. Six let out a small smile. Out of everything in the world, the one thing that could make him smile was a kid he didn't want anything to do with. Well him and Holiday. They were the only people he ever thought about giving his life for in a heart beat. A kid and a woman. He couldn't help but think he was going soft. He removed his hand from Rex's. From his pocket he pulled a small box. He placed it by Rex's head. He turned and left the room for some well needed hard end training.

When Rex woke up the next morning, he saw a small green box with matching green ribbon. Still groggy from waking up he opened the box. Inside was a picture. One of him and Six. He thought back to the conversation they had yesterday.

"_Hey Six?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Can I get a picture of you?"_

"_What?"_

"_I want a picture. Come on. You brought me here. Can't I at least have a picture of my _guardian angel,_ Six?"_

_Six stood for a minute. _

"_I'm not standing for a picture."_

Rex looked at the picture. It was the one he took from Holiday. It was after Rex's first mission. He was hyper and had a cut by his lip. And Six looked tired from protecting Rex from impeding danger from E.V.O's.

Rex had a huge grin and was trying to jump on Six's back. Rex smiled.

Years later

"Rex?"

"Yeah César?"

"What's this?" he asked. After Rex's room was attacked by the pack, he was thrilled that it was still in his room. And still in good shape.

"That's me and Six, after my first mission," he said with a warm smile. César looked at him.

"Okay, but he's still not dad."

Rex's heart fell.

"I know. I know," he said softly looking at the picture.


End file.
